Fuwa
|manga debut = "Warriors from Universe 6" |anime debut = "The Matches Begin! We're All Off to the "Planet with No Name!"" |Gender = Male |Race = Core Person |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 6 |FamConnect = }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 6. Appearance Fuwa is a fairly short overweight green skinned Core Person with tall, spiky white hair that resembles a pineapple. He wears a variation of the typical Supreme Kai attire; magenta with yellow lining, a light blue sash, light purple undershirt, blue pants, white boots and dark green potara. Personality Fuwa is shown to be a rather nervous and absentminded person. When first meeting Goku, he is rather surprised that a mortal would so casually talk to a god, implying the mortals in his own universe are much more respectful when they encounter him. He appears to be rather lazy, as he asks if Champa will gather the warriors representing their Universe for the Tournament of Power. He tends to have a habit of repeating himself in the same sentence, especially when nervous. During the Tournament of Destroyers, he acted rather cocky about his team's fighters, and tended to bicker with and tease Old Kai. Once getting worked up enough, as shown in the Tournament of Power, he gets very vocal and competitive, urging his fighters on. While others were shocked at this change in demeanor, Champa claims that this is Fuwa's true nature. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Fuwa is present for the Tournament of Destroyers. While speaking with his attendant, he is approached by Goku, whom he is pleased to meet, but the Fuwa and his attendant are surprised a mortal would act so casually towards Gods. He then asks Old Kai if he knows of him and he says it's a long story. During the tournament, he sat with his attendant, Shin, Old Kai, Kibito, and the Universe Anthem Singer. He watches the first match between his Universes Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Later, Botamo loses to Goku by getting thrown out the ring because Goku could not deal damage to him. The next challenger for Goku is Frost. While Frost and Goku are fighting, the Universe 6 Supreme Kai thinks Frost has the upper hand but Old Kai isn't too sure if he does. Universe Survival Saga Fuwa alongside his fellow Gods Champa and Vados attend the Zeno Expo. Fuwa is notably outraged and shocked at the fact Vados will be spared if Universe 6 loses the Tournament of Power. He later attends the meeting between the Supreme Kais arranged by Cae; however, Fuwa nervously sputters "Oh my!" over and over and yawns during the meeting. Sometime after the Gods of Destruction have their own meeting, Fuwa asks if Champa will gather the warriors for the tournament who states he has already done so before, to which Fuwa says hes desperately counting on him for which Champa noting that Fuwa needs to not worry so much and act like a proper Supreme Kai. After gathering their team, Fuwa and the others arrive in the Null Realm for the tournament, watching the events from the bleachers with Champa and Vados. Fuwa watches the event calmly during the event until Hit's defeat at the hands of Jiren, trembling in fear at this. During the climax of the fight between Kefla and Goku, Fuwa shows his other side, violently encouraging his fighter, surprising Beerus. Finally, when Team Universe 6 is defeated, Fuwa accepts his fate and is erased from existence with the rest of his universe. Fuwa, along with the rest of Universe 6 are revived when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga Fuwa arrives on Beerus' Planet out of breathe and frantic and explains to Vegeta, Future Trunks, Future Mai and Whis that an unknown enemy has shown up in Universe 6 and began a war. He tells them of how he has tried to contact his God of Destruction, Champa followed by the thopse from the other Universes but has been unable to contact any of them. When Vegeta demands that he be taken over there, Fuwa seemingly complies. Power As a Supreme Kai, Fuwa is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Life Link' - Fuwa's and Champa's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Fuwa and Champa represent. *'Kai Kai' - In Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasunori Masutani *Funimation dub: Gregory Lush *French dub: TBA *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Dláigelles Riba **Portugal dub: Quimbé *Spanish: **Castilian Spanish dub: Jorge Garcia Tomé **Latin American Spanish dub: Daniel Abundis *Italian dub: Alessandro Germano *Polish dub: Wojciech Słupiński Trivia *Fuwa's name comes from the Mesopotamian monster, . *Fuwa is the only Supreme Kai that is not shown with his universe's team when the universes erased during the Tournament of Power are restored with the Super Dragon Balls. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Gran Kaio-shin del Universo 6 pl:Kaiōshin Szóstego Wszechświata ca:Kaioshin de l'Univers 6 pt-br:Kaiohshin do Sexto Universo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have been Erased